encounter
by xxxchristinexxx
Summary: sakuno try her best to reach ryoma by improving her skills in tennis. then suddenly she meet akaya kirihara and help her to strive her goals.but as time pass by kirihara develop his feelings for sakuno
1. chapter1: unexpected meeting

**Sakuno slumped onto the bench, gasping for breath. Running a full lap was harder than it looked. How the regulars were able to do that every day astonished her to the bone. She clutched the hem of her shirt tightly, trying not to show how fatigued she was to the less-effected regular team.**

_"**It's been 2 months since ryoma left for the U.S open and I've been trying my best on playing tennis." Sakuno thought**_

**_2 weeks ago….._**

**…...**

**_While I'm on my way home I received a letter from onee-chan._**

**...…**

**Dear, Chibisaku.**

**You know Chibisaku; because of the upcoming event at school all of the teachers are busy. So now I'm buying all the supplies that are needed in that event so I will not be in school for about 4 days.**

**P.S. tell this to obaa-chan, I haven't told her yet.**

** Love, **

** Sakura**

**…...**

**Then suddenly obaa-chan asked me.**

**"Who sent that?" sumire said while pointing on sakuno's letter. **

**"It's from nee-chan, she told me that seigaku will having an upcoming event so she won't be home for 4 days." said sakuno**

**"Hmm" sumire nod.**

**The next day….**

**Sakuno****woke up and went into the bathroom to wash up for school. After she got out of the bathroom, her cell phone suddenly ran on the counter of her desktop. She quickly went to her desktop to pick up her cell phone.**

**_"A mail?" sakuno thought she check the I.D number "it's from onee-chan." _**

**_From: your very loving cute sister __**

**_Chibisaku, I told you that because of the upcoming event on school all of the teacher works, and now they kept me busy. Oh, before I forgot I told you that seigaku will have an upcoming event, well the principal decide to have a try-out to become a regular…. And that's why all of the teacher's are kept busy, cause since our school is the new number one tennis champion many students from other school like to inquire. And you also told me that you really like to improve your skills so I thought why you don't join to see if you can._**

**_To: my super loving cute sister_**

**_Sakuno,_**

**Sakuno walked down the stair as she hanged up her phone. **

**"Ohayo, obaa-chan****," sakuno**** greeted her grandmother, who was reading her newspaper on the dining table.**

**"ohayo." sumire answered.**

**"obaa-chan, nee-chan sends me an email," sakuno started "she told me that, ****seigaku will have an upcoming eventa try-out to become a regular?"**

**"Ahh," sumire said "I totally forgot that."**

**"Mou, obaa-chan" sakuno said.**

**Sumire chuckle "maybe I'm really getting old," then she fold her news paper to look on sakuno ****"so are you going to join?"**

**"Hmm." sakuno said as she nod**

**So she decides to inquire at seigaku for the tennis tryout for girls division, where they will choose some applicants to become regulars for the upcoming competition.**

**_At the present time…._**

**And now sakuno start to train herself everyday but she realizes that she's not improving….**

**"How can I be a regular with this kind of training? _Yeah, it's impossible I thought so but I can't let my sister be disappointed, but can I make it? , It's in 3 days from now What should I do? Training alone in a wall cannot make me win a match! What should I do?_**

**I can't be a downer now, I have to enhance my skills but simply striking the ball at wall doesn't have progress at all?"**

**…...**

**_While sakuno is walking with tomoka, her friend suddenly decided to visit some new shops…._**

**"Ne, saku-chan let's go shopping, they said that there's a new store on the train station let's check it out." tomoka said**

**"Gomen tomo-chan, but I still need to practice, honto gomen." said sakuno**

**"Iie, Iie saku-chan," said tomoka while signing to sakuno that it's ok "let's just go their next time ok." while smiling cheerfully**

**"Hai" said sakuno**

**"I need to go now, my mom is not home so I need to look for my brothers, Ja ne sakuno-chan." said tomoka while waving on sakuno**

**_When tomoka leaved sakuno decide to practice in a public tennis court._**

**_"I need to work harder so I could be like ryoma-kun I need to work harder "_****sakuno thought.**

**Suddenly, a group of boys approach sakuno.**

**"Hi kawaii ojou-chan, do you want to drink with us?" **

**The boy said while holding sakuno's hand,**

**"u-uhm sorry, but I need to go now." said sakuno while trying to remove the boys hand on her wrist.**

**"We won't do anything we just want you to hang out with us."Said the other guy**

**"Sorry but I really need to go" ...then suddenly a boy with a messy hair and green eyes come to join the scene.**

**"A -akaya kirihara-san!" said sakuno with eyes widen due to shock**

**"Hey let her go." kirihara said while holding sakuno's shoulder.**

**"And who are you?"The boy said while pointing on kirihara.**

**"He-hey, that's akaya kirihara." the other boy said with a nervous tone**

**"So?!" the boy said with irritating look on his face**

**"So_?!_, He is the tennis player that they're talking about the one with de-devil mode." the other boy said**

**"You-you mean the one that beat liliadent krauser in the national semi-finals?" said the boy while shivering as they look to him.**

**"Go- gomenasai!" and suddenly they all run**

**"Wow, so I'm that popular hehehe" kirihara said while scratching his head**

**"Ano... a-arigatou gosaimas" sakuno said while facing the ground**

**"No, no it's ok" while signing his hands that's its ok "uhm...Your ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter the one with seigaku players right?"**

**"ha-Hai" sakuno said**

**"Then what are you doing in a place like this don't you know that it's dangerous for you to come in here all alone" said kirihara with a worried look on his face**

**"I-im here to practice for my tennis tryout, ho-how about you kirihara-san?"**

**"I just feel bored, so I went to have a stroll then suddenly I saw you" kirihara said then he look at sakuno's racket and it give him an idea**

**"Ne, how about we play tennis?"**

**"De-demo I'm not that good you may get bored" said sakuno**

**"Daijobu" said kirihara**

**_Then they start to practice kirihara thought sakuno the right position to play tennis._**_ **The right position to serve, block, and attack.**_

**"Go-gomenasai." said sakuno with a shy look on her face**

**"Why are you apologizing?" said kirihara with a confusing look**

**"datte-datte." sakuno said while trying not to cry**

**"No-no it's not your fault being a slow learner" kirihara said (_trying to comfort her)_**

**Sakuno look at him sobbing because what kirihara said just gotten through her.**

**"Don't cry your just trying your best I know you can do it while practicing a lot" kirihara said with a gentle reaction on his face.**

**Kirihara smile and said "by the way I still don't know your name"**

**"Sa-sakuno ryuzaki des yoroshiku no negaishimas." as she bow her head and give him a proper greeting**

**"Then from now on I'm going to call you sakuno-Chan and you're going to call me kirihara-kun ok"**

**Sakuno replied him with a blush on her face "ha-ha-Hai." **

**…...**

**It was already 4:00pm when sakuno got home **

**"Where did you go?" sumire said while drinking her cup of coffee**

**"I practice tennis on the public court oba-chan" sakuno said then she climb on her room to change her clothes and get some bath.**

**Class is already over so sakuno decide to practice tennis again. She suddenly gets bumped on someone.**

**"go-gomenasai" sakuno said while facing the ground "I'm not looking on the way gomen"**

**_But suddenly a familiar voice spoke_**

**"Oh it's SA-chan, nya" the voice spoke "are you ok?"**

**"e-eiji-senpai," said sakuno while her eyes widened due to her shock "ha-Hai."**

**"What are you doing in here sakuno-chan?"Said momoshiro**

**"Maybe she miss OCHIBI ne, sa-chan." said kikumaru**

**"I-iie uhm-ano, I'm here to practice my skills in tennis" sakuno explained**

**"Ahh, for the try-out?" eiji said.**

**"Hmm" sakuno nod.**

**"But, all by yourself?" momoshiro said**

**"ha-Hai."**

**"You must be really working hard for ochibi ne, sa-chan." kikumaru said**

**"h-hmm." sakuno nod**

**Momoshiro suddenly remember "Eiji-senpai we need to go boucho is waiting for us, Ja ne sakuno."**

**"Matashtane, sa-chan." kikumaru waved to her. While sakuno watch them as they leave.**

**Sakuno start her practice by hitting balls on the wall when suddenly kirihara saw her.**

**"Yo" said akaya while his hands inside his pockets**

**"Ki-kirihara-kun"**

**"_renshu(_Practice)?"**

**"Hai"**

**"Can I join?"**

**"ha-Hai" sakuno answered with a cheerful smile on her face.**

**Suddenly akaya got stiff "do-doushite, is something wrong?" sakuno asked**

**"na-nademonai" said akaya with sweat drops on his head "let's start"**

**"Hmm" Said sakuno as she agreed by nodding**

**While they're in the middle of their practice akaya suddenly stop.**

**"Sakuno-chan, I think we should search for some more suitable court, I'm not comfortable….no…. I'm ….. Sorry …. But it's just that I just got used with our wide court at our school….. So….. I just thought if it's okay with you." said akaya **

**Suddenly akaya got an idea**

**"Let's use our school court" said kirihara**

**"Haa?, de-demo I don't think they would let us, specially your senpai-tachi."**

**"Don't worry," kirihara assured "they're not that type of person and also you're my friend so I'm sure they would let us," with a cheerful look on his face "so can we go on Saturday?"**

**"h-hmm" sakuno answered with a smile.**


	2. chapter2: sudden encounter

Chapter 2

**While I'm on my way home from my practice with kirihara-san...**

_Ring..._

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

''_Moshi-moshi'' said sakuno_

"_Moshi-moshi sakuno-chan"_

"_tomoka-chan"said sakuno_

"_Ne-ne sakuno-chan boucho said that we will join the training camp with the other teams"_

"_Honto!, sugoi" with a cheerful; smile on her face "so when will it start?"_

"_They said it would be next month. And by the way boucho said that were assign on their foods"_

_Sakuno nodded "Hmm" _

"_oh gomen sakuno I need to hang up, ja"_

"_Hmm, jane tomoka-chan"_

Then she hang up her phone.

….

_**Saturday morning**_

"Akaya-kun are you sure that it's alright?"sakuno said

While scratching his head "hai-hai daijobu and besides its Saturday" then she hold sakuno's wrist "saa, ikimashio"

With a blush on her face "ha-hai"

**When they arrive on ****Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku****. The court is empty because it's Saturday...no classes**

"I told you" while his hands on his pockets "there won't be any problem"

"ha-hai" with a shy tone and a blush on her face

"Should we start?" as he proceed and get his racquet on the other side of the court.

"ha-hai"

**Kirihara let sakuno to serve the ball first.**

"_I need to do my best" sakuno's thought with a serious look on her face she gave her best to serve the ball…but it jump down in front of her_

_She asked kirihara to tossed a ball again.._

_Again…_

_Again.._

_Again.._

_But there's no improvement….._

_Kirihara give her a big sigh "that won't do I think you need to learn from basics" while scratching his head_

"_ha-hai..gomenasai….." with a shy tone and a blush on her face_

**While holding his chin kirihara got an idea.**

"ne, sakuno-chan" with a big grin on his face "what about I teach you the basics"

"eh!" while waving her hands "kirihara-kun you don't need to bother yourself I know you have a lots of work to do…and…and… im' sure that you plan on having vacation with your friends"

Then kirihara pat her head while his eyes closed "I insist" then he scratch his face with his finger "and besides you're my only friend aside our team" then he suddenly stiff when he see sakuno smile

"if it didn't really bother you to teach me….arigatou kirihara-kun .. I will try my best so that I won't be a burden to you" with a sweet smile on her face

"be-betsuni" while he put his hands over his head with a little blush on his face

**Then without any notice someone suddenly enter inside the court**

"Ehh, So what do we have here"some people fussing at the court.

**Kirihara look at his back wondering who are the person that enter the court**

"ma-marui-senpai, jackal-senpai" with a shock look on his face.

"yo…akaya" bunta spout.

"oh..akaya what are you doing here we just finished our training for the upcoming nationals"jackal said.

"eh..to..i just plan to visit our school before having a long break…!" akaya answered.

"oh..is that so….. but why have you brought some _kawaii ojouchan_(cute lady )here!?" said bunta.

"o-ohayo gosaimas" sakuno said as she bow head to give them a proper greeting.

While he put his arms around kirihara's shoulder" ehh, so you already found yourself a girlfriend, kirihara-kun" with a malicious grin on his face

**They both blush but kirihara suddenly retort and give him a reply**

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"ehh?, then who is she?" while scratching his face with his finger

"Tomadachi, tada no tomadachi desuyo (_friend, she's my friend)_" said kirihara

**Then suddenly bunta start to sniff "**_**I smell something familiar" bunta thought "something…..sweet"**_** then he sniffed "ne, do you have any sweets like lollipop or cookies"**

"a-ano" said sakuno " I bake some cookies earlier" as she approach to get her bag to get a paper bag of cookies "so if it won't bother you would you like to have some" as she hand bunta a piece of cookies

"Yeah!... of course I really love sweets more than anything" said bunta with a joyful smile on his face, when he taste her cookies he suddenly cry.

"_nanika okashi desuka!(_Is there something wrong)" sakuno said

Bunta shook his head "iiye,iiye kono cookie wa totemo oishi _(no, your cookies are very delicious)" _as he wipe his tears "I've never taste something this good in my whole life"

Sakuno giggled "you can have it senpai"

Bunta's face brighten up "really" but he look on sakuno "is it ok with you"

Sakuno nodded "hai"

"arigatou" said bunta with a big smile "by the way I'm bunta marui and that guy over there" as he point out on jackal whose talking with kirihara "his jackal kuwahara"

"a-atashi no namae wa ryuzaki sakuno yoroshko onegaishimas" as she bow to give herself a proper introduction

"then can I call you sakuno-chan"

Sakuno nod with a smile "hai"

"Then you can call me marui-san"

Sakuno nod "hmm"

"by the way what are you doing in here senpai?" said kirihara

"well nothing serious, were just roaming around and decide to practice" said jackal "if im not wrong" while pointing on sakuno well she didn't really notice that cause she's too busy talking with marui "that girl is from seigaku, right?"

Kirihara nod "hmm, I invite her to practice since we don't have any training today" as he put his hands around his head

"Practicing on what?"

"Well she told me that she will join on a try out next month" as he put his hands inside his pockets "then I decide to help her by teaching her the basic things about tennis"

**When sakuno and bunta finished talking, kirihara call out sakuno so they could start their training again.**

While looking on his watch "we need to go no" said jackal "I still need to help dad at our shop"

Bunta wave on sakuno "jaa mashtane sakuno-chan"

Sakuno bow "jane marui-san"

Then kirihara looked at her "_hajimayo kana_(let's start)"

Sakuno nod "hmm"

Kirihara thought her how to serve and swing her racquets. After that he teach her basic footwork's.

While his hands on his waist "let's call it a day, we will continue tomorrow, kay"

"hmm" sakuno said then she nod.

While wiping his sweat on his face "where do you live, by the way?"

"ahh, well my house is near at seishun gakuen" while pointing her fingers on her face.

_Then he suddenly remember his sudden encounter with sakuno._

With an anxiety look on his face "then that means you shouldn't go home by yourself because your home is too far from here"

"but that's impossible kirihara-kun…you have teach me..and accompany to your school" said sakuno

"but you might get picking guys on you like the first time we meet"

"demo" with a depressing look on her face.

while thinking of an idea he cross over his arms on his chest…..

"sakuno-chan" with an excited look on his face "then I will walk you home"

"ehh but you already do many things for me I don't want to bother you anymore"

"it's alright" as he grab their stuff "let's go before it's getting dark"

"hmm" sakuno nodded as she ran toward kirihara

**While there on their way to the bus stop. Of course due to her clumsiness she suddenly tripped over her feet….**


	3. Chapter 3: stupid phone message

_Flashback…._

_While wiping his sweat on his face "where do you live, by the way?"_

"_ahh, well my house is near at seishun gakuen" while pointing her fingers on her face._

_Then he suddenly remember his sudden encounter with sakuno._

_With an anxiety look on his face "then that means you shouldn't go home by yourself because your home is too far from here" _

"_but that's impossible kirihara-kun…you have teach me..and accompany to your school" said sakuno_

"_but you might get picking guys on you like the first time we meet"_

"_demo" with a depressing look on her face._

_while thinking of an idea he cross over his arms on his chest….. _

"_sakuno-chan" with an excited look on his face "then I will walk you home"_

"_ehh but you already do many things for me I don't want to bother you anymore"_

"_it's alright" as he grab their stuff "let's go before it's getting dark"_

"_hmm" sakuno nodded as she ran toward kirihara_

_**While there on their way to the bus stop. Of course due to her clumsiness she suddenly tripped over her feet….**_

…**..**

Suddenly she felt arms around her waist(guys just imagine that she's like a baggage on his arms _)

She feels like her blood run over her head "ki-kirihara-san!"

"you're really clumsy are you?"kirihara said while slowly putting her down

"go-gomenasai" she said shyly with a blush on her face.

"it's alright" as he insert his hands on his pockets "the bus is here"

"ha-hai" she's still blushing due to the sudden event.

**When they enter the bus there is no vacant sits for them so they choose stand.**

**The road is too unpredictable that time so...when the bus suddenly stop sakuno fell on kirihara's chest.**

"gomenasai" said sakuno_ (well this time she's not blushing)_

"It's fine" while looking away on sakuno to hide that he _IS_ blushing. "by the way sakuno-chan what is your number"

"why?"

"so we can communicate of course" while reaching for his phone "so"

She grab her phone from her bag and give her number to kirihara.

_**Then she suddenly remember…**_

"by the way kirihara-san will your team going the school camping next month" she said

"well we never talked about it maybe boucho will inform us on our next meeting"

_(bus next stop will be seishun gakuen, for all passengers please check your things before leaving)_

"_wow, that's fast than I thought" sakuno thought_

"let's go sakuno-chan" said kirihara as he went off the bus

Sakuno nod "hmm"

While walking on the way to sakuno's house….

" kirihara-san… can I ask some question?...if it's alright with you?..." sakuno questioned.

"ask me all the questions you want!...But!"kirihara answered.

" But.. What?" sakuno said.

"umm….if it's about academic subjects spare me please…specially M-A-T-H-E-M-A-T-I-C-S..!"

Kirihara said with emphasizing the word mathematics.

"sakuno chuckling….that's not it …..I will just ask you what were you doing roaming around on a public tennis court!?..."

"umm…nothing when I was at home I felt bored then I while I was watching t.v a commercial got my attention!"kirihara answered.

"what was the commercial about…?" sakuno questioned.

" it's about a…..ahh… you can think of me a lame person but I'm just curious…it's…it's…it's!"

Kirihara spoke.

" IT'S… What?" sakuno eagerly want to know.

" You may think of my reason to be girly but the commercial is about an…?!"kirihara said embarrassed.

"please kirihara-san can you please stop the suspense your putting!"sakuno said while pouting.

" IT'S ABOUT A NEW FLAVORED STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM"kirihara said while blushing madly.

"(Sakuno chuckle) ha…yeah it's so lame ?! while wiping the tears from eyes for laughing too much.

" SEE..THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANNA TELL YOU!"kirihara said.

" no I'm just joking kirihara-san it's just your attitude doesn't match your appearance…and it's not that bad to like those stuff even for a boys like you…!"sakuno spoke.

"here's my house kirihara-san ….thank you for your accompany"sakuno said.

"Jane …sakuno-chan..see you tomorrow"kirihara said while waving his hands.

**When they arrive ryuzaki residence sakuno thank him for his kindness. And she waved at him before he left.**

"tadaima" while removing her shoes

"okairi" said her grandmother (sumire) "so how's your day" while drinking tea

"well it's fun I met new people, and you know baa-chan I already know how to serve and do different type of foot work." She said with a big smile on her face

"then that's a good news" while sipping on her cup "go up stairs and change your clothes before you get cold"

"hai"

_**After she take a bath while resting on her bed she suddenly remember ryoma.**_

"_I need to send him a letter" she thought_

…**..**

_**Next day…..**_

_**Before she left for her practice sakuno verify her bag if the letter for ryoma was there.**_

"ba-cha I'm going to leave now" while heading on the kitchen.

"but it's Sunday right" sumire said while watching television

"hmm" sakuno nod "but I have a practice with kirihara-san today" while heading on the table to get some toast bread

"_kirihara….kirihara…I feel like I heard that name before" said sumire_

"ba-chan I will leave now" as he went on the door and wear her shoes "itekimas"

"WAIT!" she said, she finally remember who kirihara is but what's bugging her is how did she meet kirihara she know that her daughter is too shy and timid to talk to other people.

…**.**

**Days have passed…sakuno improved a lot for her tennis tryout while kirihara is hanging out and coaching her…..**

…**..**

_**While she's on the way to the bus stop her phone suddenly vibrate**_

"_an email" sakuno thought while looking on her phone "but from whom?" when she open it._

_From: your loving sister ^_^ _**(7:30AM)**

_Chibisaku about the try out next month...they said that they will change the date for the tryout it will held 2 months from now due to some problems so I think you can practice more time because of this…._

_To: My loving sister_

_Sakuno_

_Sakuno finish reading her email " I need to tell this to kirihara-san"_

_**While his on his way to the burger station to have some breakfast.**_

_From: sakuno _**( 9:00AM)**

_Thank you for everything kirihara-san. i don't know how to repay your kindness_

_You can stop now teaching me I have learned enough from you. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy your vacation ._

_To. Kirihara Akaya_

After reading sakuno's email while eating he suddenly choked himself by eating a whole burger to call her urgently…..

While calling her and waiting for answer…

Someone picked it up….then

_3…._

_2…._

_1…._

" _SAKUNO….. IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG….TELL MEEEE!"(as you can see his really eager to know something )_

_While holding her cell phone away from her ear (to avoid bursting her ears)_

"_ki-kirahara-san"_

"_WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?,ARE YOU GOING AWAY?,ARE YOU SICK?,DO YOU NEED TO GO TO A DOCTOR I CAN LEND YOU SOME MONEY ,DO YOU NEED IT NOW" (wow his not overreacting, right) _

"_e-eh? Nande? i-is there a problem?"_

"_your email, it's like you're telling me your going far far away like I will never see you "_

_Then he start reading it from the start…_

_**Thank you for everything kirihara-san. i don't know how to repay your kindness**_

_**You can stop now teaching me I have learned enough from you. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy your vacation .**_

"_ahh!" sakuno said_

"_see, see I told you..your also shock on what you said"_

"_ah-honto ni gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai" (while bowing on her phone)"a-ah-I forgot to say that my sister said that my tryout for next month was been reschedule on next 2 months"_

"_Ahh" sighing for a relief "don't do that again you're giving me a heart a attack"_

"_Gomen" _

"_by the way you said that your try out has been reschedule in 2 months ,right"_

"_hai" sakuno said "nande?"_

"_nandemonai" he said while laughing on the phone "jaa, see you later"_

"_ha-hai"_

**When they end their phone call the bus arrived…**

"_I think I need to go at the post office first" while looking on her letter for ryoma, then she give a deep sigh then she gaze at the window._

…_..._

_When sakuno head to the post office she look at her watch "it's already 11:00" she thought_

_She need to get fast or she will be late on her practice._

_**Ring….**_

_**Ring..**_

_**Ring..**_

_Sakuno look on her phone she got a message_

_From: kirihara __**(11:00 AM)**_

_]By the way sakuno-chan about what you said earlier….about the practice you don't need to worry about that it's fine to me. So I will wait for you at the school court._

_To: sakuno_

_**Sakuno smile and reply him.**_

_From: sakuno __**(11:01 AM)**_

_Arigatou kirihara-san…^_^_

_To: kirihara_

_**He also smile when he receive her message.**_


	4. Chapter 4: bully magnet

Chapter 4

**AT THE PARK…**

_Sakuno look on wrist watch…_

"_It's already 12:00" she thought crumbling "I think I need to eat" then she took her bento out of her bag and ate it._

_**While she's eating…**_

"Hey," someone spoke.

Then she looks up to see the person who spoke.

"Kawaii-oujo chan," there's a group of 3 boys approach to her seat.

"Are you alone?" said the other one.

"a-ano" sakuno uttering.

"Ne, do you want to drink with us,"

"go-gomen but I need to go" as she attempting to leave.

Then they held her arm "i-ittai" as she closed her eyes.

"Hey what are you doing? Hitting with a little girl enough to be your little sister! Have a shame!" someone spoke.

"Mind your own business," said by the bully as he look on the person who spoke.

Then sakuno open her eyes slowly to see who is the another person,

"Leave her alone," said the other person, then her eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you?" said the bully #2.

"ki-kirihara-kun" sakuno said.

Then the bully#3 saw that kirihara have a tennis racquet bag on his back.

"So you're a tennis player, huh" said the bully #3 with a mocking tone

"Really?!" said the bully#1 then he look on kirihara with a mocking look "ne, let's play"

Then kirihara grab the tennis ball on his pocket then serve it with an enormous speed and it hit his arm that cause him to let go of sakuno.

"With _pleasure_" kirihara said sarcastic smile

"_Teme,"_ bully #1 said with a furious look while holding hisaching arm.

"In that case let's play doubles," bully said

"No problem" then he glances on sakuno

Sakuno nod as she approved on their deal

_When they went on the public court….._

Kirihara can sense that sakuno is feeling tense about the game.

"Don't worry," kirihara pat her head and give her a lively smile "we can do this!"

"Unn." sakuno nod

"Hajime youka (_Hey let's start this),_" the bully said while playing around with his racquet "so we could play with the cute lady beside you." while looking on sakuno nasty look.

"Behave yourself you might scare her." said the bully #3.

"Game and match kirihara and ryuzaki VS BULLY#1 and BULLY #3, kirihara to serve".

**(Note: as you notice I didn't give any names to the bullies so I just named them by numbers.)**

Kirihara grip his racquet tightly "then let's finish this." He use phantom ball already at the very start of the game.

The opponent followed its direction as he took a step back and swung his body at a certain angle and hit it _"the ball is too heavy." _His racket was sent flying out from his hand and the ball hits the ground with a loud "thump".

"15 Love!"

"Tch, devil's luck." Bully#1 said

Kirihara serves the ball with phantom again, but this time they manage to hit it back.

**After 5 minutes, kirihara and sakuno win the first game. Both of the teams change court.**

"Nanda...I thought that your strong but seems like it's a mistake." Kirihara said using a mocking tone.

"Kono yarou! (You bastard)" said bully #1, then he approach his partner and whisper something.

"Ok, will do that." his partner said.

**Then the match recommence the game.**

In the second round, the group of the opponent will serve.

"You will not get to win another score from me." The bully#1 said.

While they're playing kirihara always do the serve when they suddenly striking the ball on sakuno's pace, the game begin like two against one. When kirihara noticed that, he sprint on sakuno's side and give a smash shot.

"That's too naïve." kirihara said with a mocking smirk.

"_Kono yarou._" said the bully. "You, bastard."

Then, kirihara approach on sakuno then he ruffle her head.

"Don't be too nervous just imagine that were practicing, _Na." _kirihara give her a cheerful smirk.

"Ump…" sakuno nod.

When they recommence the game…sakuno give her best on the game , and when kirihara saw her resolve, he realize that his time teaching her doesn't get waste.

"Game and match 2 game to love kirisaku team."

"_ki-kirisaku?" sakuno thought._

"_Iinamae." kirihara thought "good name."_

**(Pretty tired to type the whole game so let's just fast forward the whole match…)**

"_Game set and match, 6 games to 3 kirisaku team."_

"We win, you lose" kirihara said smirking cunningly "_teteike _(now get out)"

"Are you mocking with us?" said the bully 1

Then gives them creepy glare "get out of here."

They shiver on the way he look on them "w-we are not done yet." after that run away out the court.

Kirihara give out a deep sigh, he approach on sakuno as his one hand inside his pocket while the other one is scratching his head.

"You know," then he pat her head "you're already improving your skills."

"ho-honto." sakuno said.

"Hmm," kirihara nod "demo" then he crossed his arms "I'm starting to wonder if you have a bully magnet or something."

"m-mou." sakuno pout.

"Hehehe" kirihara chuckle "just kidding"

**While they're talking they don't recognize that someone is watching them**

"_Omoshiroi _(Interesting)" then he smirk as he gave an interesting glare on the pair

…**..**

**Finally the day for the try out is about to come….**

"Tomorrow is the try-out" sakuno said

They were currently standing in front of kamigawa academy.

"Are you nervous?"Said kirihara with worried look on his face

"ha-Hai, a little." sakuno said while her hands are shivering.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, and also don't forget that you practice really hard for this day, right."

"Ump" sakuno nod.

Suddenly tomoka came and hug sakuno "gambate sakuno-chan I know you can pass the tryout tomorrow."

"tomo-chan!" said sakuno "what are you doing in here?"

"Your grandmother told me that you went here to update your application for your try-out tomorrow, so as your best friend I want to support you on your goal." Tomoka explained.

Sakuno touch on her friends words; embrace her with a joyful smile on her face.

"Honto ni arigatou gosaimas tomo-chan." sakuno said

When sakuno remove her hands to face tomoka,

"Sakuno-chan, his!" said tomoka while her hands pointing on.

"Uh-ano, tomo-chan, he is kirihara akaya, kirihara-kun she's osakada tomoka my best friend"

"Nice to me-et'' kirihara didn't finish his words when suddenly tomoka grab sakuno and whisper,

"That guy is one of our enemies, sakuno he is one of those rikaidai's team member. And he also hurt ryoma-sama."

"Tomo-chan, it's all right, kirihara-san is a really nice person and besides the tennis match is already over," sakuno said as she remove tomoka's hand on her shoulder.

Sakuno give tomoka a cheerful smile "okay."

She let out a deep sigh "Ok." said tomoka and also smile.

**Then they both face kirihara…**

"Nice to meet you kirihara-san, and thank you for always taking care of sakuno-chan." said tomoka while giving him a hand shake like nothing happened.

"i-iie, its nothing." said kirihara with sweat drops on his head.

"Ohh, you're here," a joyful voice spoke on their back "Chibisaku."

"O-onee-chan." sakuno said.

"Hello, I'm sakuno's older sister, ryuzaki sakura" sakura said as she bow to greet tomoka and kirihara.

"ha-Hai" they both say in unison.

"Ahh, by the way Chibisaku the try-out for tomorrow will be 9:00 am sharp." Sakura warned.

"Ump" sakuno nod.

"And about your application?, don't worry I already fix that." Sakura said.

"A-arigatou onee-chan"

"Hmm," sakura shook her head "it's alright, I'll do anything for my cute sister" as she pinch on sakuno's cheek. Then she looked on her wrist watch "shimata, gomen Chibisaku but I need to go now I still have a class, see you tomorrow" then she left them.

Then tomoka's phone ring.

"Moshi-moshi…..Hai….demo…..Hai….jaa," then she hung her phone "gomen sakuno-chan, I need to go home, my mother have an urgent meeting on their office so she need to leave our house right away, gomene." Tomoka explained.

Sakuno shook her head "hmm, it's ok"

"But don't worry, I'm going to cheer for your try-out tomorrow, promise." tomoka assure.

"Okay" sakuno said, and then tomoka left them.

"_Ja ikou ka."_ Kirihara said. _"_So shall we go?"

"Where?" sakuno glance,

"Well you need to practice for tomorrow, right." kirihara remind.

"Okay" sakuno agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: meeting with her friends

**The next morning**

_The sound of the repeated ring of their telephone woke up sakuno from her sleep. The brunettes slowly sat up and rub her eyes; she turned her head to check the time at her bedside clock._

8:30 am

_Sakuno's body immediately jolted when she realize what time is it._

_Rushing on the bathroom across her room, he grabbed the towel and her sports clothes. Sakuno was able to magically do her toiletries in a flash. In about 5 minutes, she was already rushing down the stairs and head on the kitchen to have some bread tossed and say good bye to her grandmother before she leaving._

"Obaa-chan I'm going to leave now." sakuno said as she went on the kitchen.

"Ok, be careful on your way," sumire said "and good luck on your game."

"ump." sakuno nod.

"Sorry if I can't come on your try-out, sakuno." sumire said.

Sakuno shook her head "ump, it's' fine obaa-chan, and besides you still need to couch mina." then she gave her grandmother an assuring smile. "and don't worry kirihara-kun is there to accompany me."

"About that," sumire said "what's with you and weird tennis player?"

"Well, his teaching me some basics on tennis and he also help me on my practice for my try-out." sakuno explained

"Is he not doing anything to you?"Sumire said while looking on her news paper.

"obaa-chan, kirihara-kun is not that kind of person, his really kind and caring" sakuno defend

"Okay, since you said that, then I'll trust your words then," sumire said then she stares on sakuno "by the way, you still have a try-out, right."

"Shimata," sakuno cursed herself "I need to go obaa-chan." as she kiss her grandmother's cheek.

"Good luck…" she said then sakuno leave there house.

While looking on her granddaughter disappearing figure" she's really growing up" then a smile formed on her face.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**She finally arrived in seigaku...**

_Sakuno arrived at the exact time…_

"What took you so long," a voice spoke behind her "you're near for being late."

"Kirihara-kun," sakuno explained. "Go-gomenasai, I over slept"

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" tomoka ran to give her friend a good luck hug.

"tomo-chan." sakuno said

"Good luck on your game, I know you can do It." tomoka cheered.

"Ump…" sakuno smile

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"_For all of the participants for the tryout please go to the court"_

"It's about to start." kirihara said

"Hmm" sakuno nod

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**When they went on the courtyard…..**

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" someone called behind them

"Se-senpai-tachi!" Sakuno surprised.

"Sakuno-chan, good luck on the try-out," oishi said "and don't exceed yourself."

"Sakuno-chan, gambate, _fightou!" _eiji cheer

"Good luck, ryuzaki-chan." Takamura said.

"Taka-san I think you forgot this." Fuji said as he offers him his racquet.

"BURNING!," takamura said "BEAT THEM WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH!"

"a-ahh" sakuno sweat drop.

"There's an 89% that this trial will be fascinating." Inui said as he scribbles on his notebook.

"Saa, I wonder." Fuji said as he put his index finger on his chin.

"Are," eiji said then he look on kirihara "what is kirihara-kun doing in here?" he asked

"Why are you in here?." oishi said with calm questioning voice

"Are you planning on spying us?" Momo said

"No-no, I'm not like that." Kirihara while waving his hand

"Then what are you doing in here?" Momo said

"a-ah…I-I invite him." Sakuno explained

_Then they all look on her….._

_~silence~_

"Ehh!" they all say in unison

"When did you two become friends?" Fuji asked

"Well," sakuno think while pointing her finger on her lips "it was when I decide to practice for the try-out." She explain

"New data" Inui said as he continue writing on his notebook

"How are you?" takamura said, Fuji already filch the racquet on his hands.

"Ahh, I-I'm alright," kirihara said "by the way, about the doll, I really am sorry about that."

"Hmm" takamura shook his head "its fine."

"_**For all of the participants for the tryout please go to the court" **_

"I need to go now." sakuno inform them

"hmm." they all say in unison.

"Make ochibi proud, nya~" kikumaru said

"Good luck." Oishi said

"Do your best." Fuji said

"After this, you can eat sushi on our shop." Takamura offered

"Arigatou, senpai-tachi" Sakuno said as she turn her back and see kirihara and tomoka.

"Gambate, saku-chan" Tomoka said

"Do your best!" kirihara said

"Hmm…" sakuno nod then she ran on the way to the tennis court. "a-arigatou minna!" sakuno shout then she continue on her pace.

Then they all smile~

* * *

**there done! sorry for the late update,cause i have some problem with my internet connection. please continue on supporting my ryosaku fanfic that's all **

**-thanks to all ! _**


	6. Chapter 6: the game part 1

"A very high number of people signed for this try-out this year," sumire started while holding a microphone "so we must get through a lot of preliminary matches to decide on the top eight. The total number of applicants will be split into eight groups and for the next eight days matches will be held. Each group will have one finalists, so by the end of the eight days, all eight finalists will be declared, the matches will take place in knockout format: they will be in the form of one game tie breaks. A five minute warm up is permitted before each match...play fairly everyone"

"HAI!" everyone said in unison.

_The officials posted the tournament draw on the bulletin wall for every to see, kirihara scanned the draw for sakuno's name, it took him seconds to find it:_

_**Ryuzaki Sakuno VS. Kiyoko Rin**_

Sakuno went on the back of the court to practice her grip by hitting balls in the wall...

"Warm up?" someone asked from her back.

When she looks on her back she saw kirihara standing on a tree side, while hands inside his pocket (while hiding on its shadow...)

"Kirihara-kun!"

"Hitting on the wall doesn't do any better."

"So-Souka..."

"Follow me..." then he turn around to lead the way.

**"**Ehh?..._demo_... my match will be at 2::00"

"Well..." he look on his wrist watch "it's still 12:30, so we have 1 and half hour to..."

"To...what?"

"To practice..." then he look around to met sakuno's gaze "so I can give you a proper warm up have a rally with a living thing not at that lame wall! Right?"

"Ha-Hai! A-arigatou gosaimas kirihara-kun!"

"Iie-Iie," while waving his hands "this is your first match so you should prepare for this"

"Hmm" sakuno nod "demo...where will we practice?"

"Well there's a tennis court few blocks from here..." kirihara inform

'Okay'

At the tennis court...

Kirihara took out his racket (well...of course his a tennis player so his always ready at the time like this.) sakuno stood next to him, looking around while twitching the grip of her racket, there's no people around the court.

"Let's start."

"Hmm" she nod

As they started the game...

"Sakuno-chan don't be nervous just be yourself!" kirihara shout, while tossing the ball from the other side of the court.

"Hai!" she replied with determination, then she bend her knees and hold her racket in front of her with both hands.

Then he serves the ball...

**BAM! **She hit it"

"Good!" kirihara spoke as the ball went over the net, then he run to return it.

Then they start to rally. When sakuno was about to hit the ball for the 20th times, kirihara return it and got a point.

"Focus!"

"Hai!"

There match ended after 20 minutes...

While panting, sakuno look on the score board...

_"kirihara-kun won 6 games...while I won 1" sakuno thought _she stand straight and let a deep yet disappointed sigh.

"_Doushite? (What's wrong?)" _Kirihara asked as he jumps through the net to go on sakuno's pace.

"I don't think I can do this." sakuno said while looking down on the ground.

"Don't be so negative," he said, and then he pats her head "kay."

"Demo...what if...What if" then she look on the score board kirihara follow her gaze; they both look on the board "what if ...I lose like this."

"Sakuno-chan!"Kirihara snap, sakuno flinch "ha-Hai!"

"You train so hard for this day! And now you're telling me you can't do it just because you lose to me!"

"_Demo_..."

"No buts'..." as he grabs her wrist so sakuno will look on him "you might not know, but even me too loose lots of match. But still, I didn't give up. Because of my failures I learn my weaknesses and I overcome it with training hard and those failures become my strength. That's why you shouldn't give up."

"kirihara-kun..." sakuno look on him, there's a moment of silence between them when kirihara decided to break it.

Kirihara ruffle her hair "I'm sure that you can do it..." then he gave her a cheerful grin.

"Hmm" sakuno nod "a-ano...kirihara-kun...a-arigatou for cheering me up.' then she give him sweet yet cute smile.

Kirihara blush a bit "it's nothing..."

While sakuno and kirihara are walking back to seigaku's court...

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" tomoka shout, while running towards them "your game was about start." she said while panting.

When tomoka recovered from panting, she grab sakuno's wrist and drag her on the tennis court, while kirihara following them.

_Meanwhile..._

Somewhere in New York...

"Mail! Mail!" the postman said while putting the mail at the mailbox.

"Mails...huh?!" as he get the mails on the mailbox.

"Dear," someone speaks from the kitchen "what were the mails?!"

"Another weird letters with weird contents!" _(He means another LOVE LETTER) "_And some bills!"

"Oh, can you bring it here in the kitchen?!"

"Hai!"

While entering the house to the kitchen he starts to separates the letters from the bills.

"Weird!"

"What's weird chibisuke?!" ryoga said while eating his breakfast.

_"Betsuni_..." while putting the bills in the table and throwing the other in the trash can.

"You know, you're so rude chibisuke! Why won't you read it!" ryoga said while opening the letter that been thrown.

"Yadda!" as he walk back to his room.

"Chibisuke! Come back here" ryoga was about to follow him when rinko stophim.

_In his room..._

While stroking his cat's fur...

"It's weird! She didn't send me any letters in two weeks!?"

While stroking his cat he thought that maybe she's too busy or maybe she reviewing for the exams, with that thought he focused again on stroking his cat fur.


	7. Chapter 7: the game part 2

When they arrived at the tennis court...

Sakuno went inside the court...

_"I can do this!" sakuno thought,_ as she prepare for her match.

"_Ryuzaki sakuno, Kiyoko rin please enter the court."_ the referee called.

"Hai!" they both say in unison

Then they both enter the court, but before they began:

"Who will serve?" the referee asked.

"Let's toss a coin." Kiyoko asked sakuno

"Okay." She answered

"Choose..."

"Tail."

"Then I'm the head." then she tossed the coin, when it land on the ground.

_'tail.' sakuno thought_

"Then Ryuzaki-san will serve." as the referee return on his place, both of the players went on their respected areas.

"SAKUNO-CHAN YOU CAN DO IT!" tomoka and kirihara shout

"Gambate, sakuno-chan!" eiji and Momo shout, while the other regulars are watching except tezuka cause as the captain he need to fix things.

"Hmm!" sakuno nod, as the referee blow his whistle, sakuno tossed the ball and serve it. As the ball went over the net in kiyoko side then she return it. Kiyoko hit the ball but sakuno returned it and got a point.

"15 love!" said the referee

She tossed the ball again then she serves it, they constantly ran to the left and right trying to hit it before it went past on them. It wasn't long until the score read two games to one.

"SAKUNO-CHAN YOU CAN WIN THIS!" tomoka shout

The referee called for a court for a court change, eiji noticed that kiyoko is smirking as she passed sakuno.

"_Are?!_" eiji said

"Doushite, eiji-senpai?" Momo asked

"I feel that girl is up to something." eiji said as he rests his arms behind his head.

"You're just seeing things, eiji." oishi said.

"Maybe your right." then he smile at them.

_'I need to get serious..." _kiyoko thought, she remove her wrist weights then she grab her racket and swing it on the air.

"So she's wearing weights, huh." Momo said

"It's getting interesting." Fuji said with his usual poker face.

...

_"she's wearing weights?!' sakuno said to herself._

"Kiyoko to serve!" referee informed them

She tossed it once then she serves it...

The ball passes on her quickly...

"It's...so fast..." sakuno looked dumb founded.

Kiyoko smirk, then she did it again...

"What's happening?!" tomoka asked her senpai's

"The true match begins now..." Fuji said, and then he looks on inui with his usual smile.

Inui nod as response, then he look on his notebook "I check every participants data...and I noticed that all of themare really good...but," he paused for a while as he flip the pages of his notebook "there are fifteen outstanding female players joined in this try-out," as he close his notebook and clear his throat "in short, ryuzaki-chan has 50% of winning and 50% of losing."

"sakuno-chan..." tomoka whisper as she looks on her best friend who was standing in the middle of the court.

...

The balls pass on her quickly, and she gave up trying to chase after one. It wasn't long until the score read four games to two.

the referee called for a change court again, they all could see that kiyoko is enjoying the match as they passed each other, after the court change and the match restarted, sakuno kept missing shots it got to the point where the score read five games to two...

_"i-i can't do this," sakuno thought as she looks on her racket "she's too good for me."_

Kirihara could see that she's having an emotional battle on herself but he couldn't take it anymore;

"SAKUNO CHAN!" he shout "do your best!"

Sakuno flinch as she heard his voice _"kirihara-kun is right I need to give my best." _she bend her knees and focus her eyes on the ball. When kirihara noticed that she's back on herself, he look around...and notices something suspicious...

"Is something wrong?" tomoka asked

"Nothing" as he looks on tomoka and scratches his head "I guess I'm just seeing things"_ {or not...} he thought_

Kiyoko tossed the ball then she serves it...

Sakuno saw the ball she ran to the left trying to hit it...

"_Impossible," she smile "you can't hit that...cause the ball" suddenly the ball disappeared "is on the right..."_

When sakuno noticed the ball is on the right, she sprints to the right...then...

**BAM!...**

_"i-i" kiyoko was shocked _

_"HIT IT!" sakuno smile..._

"WOHH!" everyone shout

"SAKUNO! FIGHT-O!" tomoka shout

Kiyoko realize that she returned her serve, she sprint in the net then returned it, and sakuno swung her arm and hit it. Then they began to rally;

"4 games all" the referee called

"She can do it!" tomoka said

"Ryuzaki to serve..."

Sakuno tossed the ball then serve it, when kiyoko returned it. She suddenly ran on the net then smash it...

"_Do-doushite?.." kiyoko thought_.

while tossing the ball sakuno look on her rival..._"she's losing her focus," then she serve it "good."_

Kiyoko snapped when she heard; "five games to four!"

_"Shimata!" kiyoko scold herself "I need to focus."_

_She returns sakuno's serve, then earn a point._

_"_Fifteen all!"

...

"What time is it?" tomoka asked

"It's already..." kachiro said as he looks on his watch "3:20!" kachiro shocked

"3:20?!" tomoka said then she look on sakuno "it's too long, she might collapse!"

Kirihara look on her with worried eyes..."sakuno-chan!"

...

Sakuno's panting hard she look on the score board...

"_45 all," then she straighten up "just one shot..."_

_Kiyoko tossed the ball and serve it..._

_then they began to rally again...when sakuno was about to hit for the 20th time she suddenly feel her body get numb _

_"shimata!" then she knelt down in the middle of the court._

_"_SAKUNO-CHAN!" tomoka shout "we need to stop the match senpai!"

When oishi was about to enter the court...

"_DAME! (Don't!)" _Then she stand up when she saw the ball was about to come on her pace, she ran then hit it. "_I will give my last shot on this." _she smash the ball with her last strength.

It became a cord ball...

Tomoka clasped her hand to pray for her friend's victory...

Sakuno shut her eyes when she notice that the ball was about to fall on her pace...suddenly

"Game set and match ryuzaki sakuno 6 games to 4!"

She plumped down on the ground "i-i" she looks on her hands that was shaking "I win!"

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" tomoka ran as she hugs her best friend "BAKA! Your making me worry!" she scolds her

"tomo-chan," then she returns her friend's hug "arigatou."

"OMEDATTO! SAKUNO-CHAN!" eiji said

"That's a good match." Fuji said

"Congrats, sakuno-chan!" kirihara said as he help sakuno to stand up.

"That's so cool sakuno-chan" Momo said

"a-arigatou, mi-minna." sakuno said as she bow her head.

"Thanks' for the match!" kiyoko said as she give her hand for a friendly hand shake.

"Hmm" she nod and give her hand.

At the New York...

Place: echizen's house

"Oyaji, let's play"

Nanjiroh didn't move an inch...

"I know you're awake!"

"Go away! Don't bother me!" as he continue reading his newspaper.

A racket poked at his hipbone...

"Itte!" he at straight from the floor, which caused his newspaper flurrying down at ryoma's feet.

A woman in a daring two-piece gazed at him and it took all ryoma's willpower not to hurl the racket to his father's

face. Instead he picked it up and tucked it in his bag before his father could snatch it away from him.

"A game," ryoma ordered "then I'll give it back to you!"

Nanjiroh let out a big sigh as he stood up and grabbed a wooden racket lying at the floor.

"Stop bugging me and go get yourself a girlfriend!"

"Yadda," as he position on the court and prepared to serve "get ready!"

"Alright! Alright!" nanjiroh scratched at the back of his head "you're so uncute, did you know that?"

When ryoma was about to toss the ball in the air he noticed his father retrieved another magazine from his yukata.

"Oi!" ryoma shout

"Yes, yes I will still play with you! So don't get angry!" nanjiroh said while flipping through the pages "well if you're

wondering, I'm just giving you a handicapped!"

Ryoma's temper rise as he serves the ball without warning...

Nanjiroh returned his serve while flipping through the pages of magazine.

"Play seriously!" ryoma growled while having a rally with his father.

"Nah!"

"I'll make you play seriously!"

"You can't!" nanjiroh assured as he smashed ryoma's lob. For moment his eyes glimpse at his son before continuing

on reading.

"Mada mada daze! Ryoma!"


End file.
